Texts from the Impala
by Steph Marks
Summary: My friends and I RPing Supernatural via text and basically just mucking around. Dialogue only. Destiel. Sabriel. Rated for swearing and sexual references. Credit to slipsandfalls (Cas) and Kalli (Sam and Gabe)


**A/N: ****Hey dudes and dudettes! A couple of friends and I, for reasons that still escape me, started RPing Supernatural via text this afternoon. The result was pretty good so I thought I'd share it with you. Dean is played by yours truely, Sam and Gabe are played by my friend Kalli who doesn't have a fanfiction as far as I'm aware, and Cas', who will appear in later instalments, is played by Elyse, aka slipsandfalls. Have fun and enjoy our stupid!**

**Texts from the Impala**

**Part 1: Are You or Aren't You?**

**Sam: **Dean, are you and Cas 'together'?

**Dean: **What the hell Sam?! No we're not 'together'!

**Sam:** Are you sure Dean?

**Sam:** You guys seem really close…

**Dean:** Yes I'm sure! Did he say something to you?

**Sam:** Maybe…

**Dean:** Okay look. There was a storm and he got scared! I gave him a hug! That's all!

**Sam: **Dean, isn't it weird that your first instinct was to hug him? Are you denying feelings again?

**Dean:** What feelings?! If you actually care, I'm not gay!

**Sam:** We all know you like women Dean, but how many have you been with since you met Cas? Maybe you're Cas-sexual?

**Dean:** What the hell does that mean? And I dunno like 10? Maybe I just don't feel like getting laid!

**Sam:** It's been four years man, you two have been through a lot. No one would care, you know.

**Dean:** There's nothing to care about! How many times do I have to say it, there's nothing there!

**Sam:** Sure Dean. Even Cas can see it.

**Sam:** Uh, I mean everyone around you.

**Dean:** Wha- Cas thinks I- aw shit… Sam what the hell am I supposed to say to him?!

**Sam:** Dean, we all know you have feelings for him, man. It's obvious. Why can't you see that?

**Dean:** How am I supposed to just… Look, I don't do feelings. I haven't loved anyone since… shit…

**Sam:** I know Dean, and I'm not expecting you to have feelings. I know she – Lisa – was hard, but Cas won't hurt you that way.

**Dean:** How do you know that? Man, how many times has he died? Or left us? And what if I go? I can't put him through that…

**Sam:** You two are soldiers, you're hunters. You're meant for each other. No one else understands the lifestyle like Cas does.

**Dean:** I dunno man. He's an angel in every sense of the word. He deserves better.

**Sam:** But what if he wants you, Dean?

**Dean:** But I dunno if I can do it… you know where I stand on relationships…

**Sam:** Look, all I'm saying is give the guy a shot. He's got good intentions.

**Dean:** Maybe… but hey, about Gabe…

**Sam:** Uhh, what about him?

**Dean:** Well, it's just that if I get with Cas will that make it weird for you two?

**Sam:** oh, um. No. Not at all.

**Dean:** HA! So you two ARE together! That's 50 bucks for me!

**Sam:** What? No! Who said that?

**Dean:** You just did bitch! Bobby is gunna flip!

**Sam:** If you tell Bobby about Gabe I'll tell him about you and Cas hugging

**Dean:** Well at least we stayed PG-13 man.

**Sam:** Are you implying that Gabe and I haven't?

**Dean:** I don't need to imply anything.

**Dean:** Don't think I didn't notice the limp a few days ago.

**Sam:** We aren't even a couple yet. You and Cas are like a bunch of lovesick 16 year olds.

**Sam:** YOU SAW ME FALL OVER AND GET THAT LIMP DEAN

**Dean:** THE HELL I DID! And at least mine isn't a great big bag of dicks

**Sam:** Hey at least I don't have a hickey. Yeah you heard me. Didn't cover it as well as you thought.

**Sam:** "I hugged him during the storm"

**Sam:** Bullshit.

**Dean:** CAS AND I AREN'T TOGETHER! And that bruise was from getting strangled by that vambitch SAMANTHA

**Sam:** Oh sure Dean.

**Dean:** Look do whatever or whoever you want but let's just… keep Bobby in the dark on this one… Deal?

**Sam:** Yeah, I can live with that.

**Sam:** But seriously man, you needa give Cas a chance.

**Dean:** So since you have more experience in angel seduction, how do I… you know… ask him out?

**Sam:** Well, to be honest, uh, it was the other way around…

**Sam: **I could, uh, put Gabe on?

**Dean:** Really? Uh… okay?

**Dean:** Wait he's there NOW?!

**Sam:** Uh, yeah…

**Dean:** I swear to god Sam. Do you even like walking?

**Sam:** Shut up! Do you want help or not?

**Dean:** Sorry…

**Gabe:** So Dean-o, what can I do you for?

**Dean:** Umm, I want to, uh, ask out Cas?

**Gabe:** Ahh, finally! I was wondering when you'd make a move on Casanova. So you wanna know the how's? How to woo an angel?

**Dean:** Look if you're gunna be a dick about it…

**Gabe:** Hey hey, calm down Dean-o. If you wanna ask out little Cassie, you just needa put it as bluntly as ya can. See as you know, he's a bit slow with these feeling things, so just out right say "Cas, I like you. Would you like to go on a date?"

**Dean:** Right. Okay. I got this. I can do this. Never thought I'd say this but thanks Gabe.

**Gabe:** No worries. I'll give Sammykins his phone back now. Ciao ;)

**Dean:** Shit. Okay. I asked.

**Sam: **Hey Dean. Hope Gabe didn't scar you too much.

**Dean:** Thankfully we managed to stay on track. Now if that doesn't prove you two are doing the horizontal tango I don't know what does

**Dean:** I think I just got rejected…

**Sam:** What? No way? I'm putting Gabe back on! Tell him everything

**Gabe:** Dean-o? What happened buddy?

**Dean:** I asked if he wanted to go out sometime and he said we go out a lot. To Taco Bell and hunting.

**Gabe:** Dean, you need to be specific. Ask him on a 'date'

**Dean: **I asked if he wanted to go see a movie and he suggested the one with the pizza man…

**Gabe:** Dean. Ask him on a date. Say the word DATE

**Dean:** Okay, okay, just gimme a sec

**Gabe:** Jeez, I though Cas was thick…

**Dean:** He asked which date in particular….

**Gabe:** Oh father… Ok, tell him that you like him and you would like to be his significant other.

**Dean:** Oh jesus. I'm gunna be sick. Gabe put Sam back on.

**Sam: **Dean what's up?

**Dean:** He wants to know if I love him. Oh god. I don't know what to say. Sam what do I say?

**Sam:** Do you love him, Dean? I can't answer that. You just need to tell him how you feel.

**Dean:** Oh god…

**Sam:** Dean? Dean, are you okay?

**Dean:** I told him. Oh shit what if he says no?

**Sam:** Hey calm down Dean. It's gunna be fine.

**Dean:** He said okay… He said okay!

**Gabe:** Really? So it's finally official eh?

**Sam:** Sorry Gabe took my phone. Congrats bro

**Dean:** Congrats yourself humpty

**Gabe:** Oh shut up. We've been together for ages dumbo.

**Sam:** I really should put a lock on my phone though I can't see that keeping Gabe out…

**Dean:** I KNEW IT! TOTALLY CALLED IT!

**Sam:** Oh shut up.

**Dean:** Go hump your angel I have some things to talk about with the coated crusader.

**Sam:** You mean your boyfriend? And yes, I think I will now that you mention it.

**Dean:** tmi Sammy tmi

**Sam:** Hey you asked! Go hump YOUR angel!

**Dean:** Butt out bitch

**Sam:** Whatever jerk

**A/N: ****This is a continuing project and I'll post more as we RP more. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
